


Headcanons and One-shots of Poly! Ghostface

by Frostypajamas



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Billy is a jerk but a sweet one, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Multi, One Shot Collection, Open for suggetions, Polyamory, Stu is a soft funny boi, This entire thing exists because of my boredom..., Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostypajamas/pseuds/Frostypajamas
Summary: Headcanons and one-shots of Billy Boy, StUaRt, and you... yes, you... the reader. I dunno I'm tired.Mature audiences, but I wouldn't doubt it if some kid stumbled upon this.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/You, Billy Loomis/You, Ghostface (Scream)/Reader, Stu Macher & You, Stu Macher/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Headcanons and One-shots of Poly! Ghostface

Billy:  
18  
5’8’’  
Bisexual  
Polyamorous  
Psychologically unstable   
Manipulative  
Protective and possessive  
Loves his white t-shirts  
Calm most of the time until he is really mad  
Moody and pouty when s/o pays more attention to Stu  
His height is a sensitive topic, he feels like it makes him seem weak  
More dominant  
He’s a little introverted  
A chronic case of R.B.F (resting bitch face)  
He like watching thrillers and crime docs for more ideas and so he doesn’t screw up and gets arrested  
Suppresses his feelings, they only come out when he’s Ghostface or when he is with Stu and his other s/o  
Sarcastic and sadistic  
He won’t admit it but sometimes he listens to 80’s music, stuff like Billy Idol, Tears for Fears, etc.

Stu:  
18  
6’4’’  
Pansexual  
Polyamorous  
Easily pressured (poor baby)  
Protective but not really that possessive  
Does NOT go anywhere without his walkman, he loves that thing  
He is a really funny person but (like Billy) goes from 0-100 when he’s pissed  
Moody and pouty if s/o pays more attention to Billy  
Rubs the height difference in Billy’s face (Billy counters by threatening to chop his legs off so he’s shorter)  
100% Extrovert, he loves sports and people (unless they are targets)   
Always smiling, it gets contagious  
He likes watching comedies, thrillers, and crime docs with Billy and s/o  
He suppresses his darker feelings, otherwise, he’s an open book  
He is sarcastic, with a sprinkle of sadistic (but only when he’s in a mood)  
He has a chill 90’s sort of vibe going on sooo…


End file.
